


Zawiódł

by PairOfWings



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Fandom
Genre: Dead Arthur Pendragon, Exhaustion, Gen, Immortality, Sad, Sad Camelot, Sad Merlin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairOfWings/pseuds/PairOfWings
Summary: Merlin wraca po śmierci Artura do Camelotu.
Relationships: Merthur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Zawiódł

Puste ulice i cisza. Wydawać by się mogło, że nawet mury zamku wyczuły, że król nie żyje. Camelot nagle jakby stracił kolor, wszystko wydawało się szare, nijakie, pozbawione sensu, jak życie młodego czarodzieja. Snuł się pustymi ulicami, odganiając od siebie wspomnienia, wspomnienia życia, które na nich prowadził, wspomnienia przygód, śmiechu, łez. Przepowiednia towarzyszyła mu od kilku lat, jednak nie zdołał się przygotować na wydarzenia, które miały miejsce ledwo kilka dni wcześniej. Nic nie mogło go przygotować na patrzenie na śmierć Jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Jego przeznaczenia, Jego drugiej połówki, Jego króla. Zawiódł, czuł to całym sobą, pomimo usilnych starań nie dał rady odwrócić biegu zdarzeń, najgorsze jest to, że z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że mógł to zrobić, mógł podjąć inne decyzje, które doprowadziłyby do szczęśliwego zakończenia, Gdyby tylko zatrzymał się na chwilkę, pomyślał, zaufał. Ale teraz to już nie miało znaczenia, cały cel Jego życia został mu odebrany w najgorszy możliwy sposób, z najpotężniejszego czarownika została tylko skorupa. Od śmierci króla nie zmrużył oka, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa, dowlókł się do domu, jedno spojrzenie Gajusza wystarczyło, wszyscy już wiedzieli. Zawiódł. Nie potrafił nikomu spojrzeć w oczy, słyszał, że o nim mówili, słyszał płacz na ulicach. Ból, tym wypełnione było całe królestwo, ale nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie czarodziej cierpi najbardziej. 'Wydaje się, jakby umarł razem z królem'-szeptano, 'Podobno ma magię'-wytykano palcami. Ale to już nie miało znaczenia, zabawne, że to czego się bał przez te wszystkie lata, śmierć w ogniu, teraz wydaje mu się jedynym dobrym rozwiązaniem. Ale przeznaczenie chce inaczej, ma czekać, nie wiadomo ile, ale król wróci, sęk w tym, że Merlin nie wiedział czy da radę, nie wiedział nawet czy tego chce, nie wiedział, bo ból po stracie wydawał się zbyt wielki, przysłaniał wszystko inne, ale czy to kogoś interesowało? Najpotężniejszy czarownik był tak naprawdę tylko pionkiem w grze całego przeznaczenia, Jego obiekcje nikogo nie interesują. Nieśmiertelność co za przekleństwo, kolejny ciężar rzucony na młode barki, kiedy kolana tak naprawdę ugięły się już dawno. Można sobie tylko wyobrazić samotne milenia, które być może go czekają. Ale on na to zasługuje. Zawiódł. Merlin szedł przed siebie, boleśnie czując pustkę, która go otacza, ale również wypełnia. Wszedł do zamku, nogi niosły go pustymi korytarzami, dotykał drżącymi dłońmi ścian, które były świadkami tylu wydarzeń i tych dobrych i tych złych, ale nic nie powiedzą, pozwolą mu w ciszy znieść żałobę. Powoli zaczynał słyszeć szmery, tętniące życiem szepty, zaczął łapczywie łapać powietrze, wiedząc, że nie jest gotowy, ale musi, on by tego chciał. Szedł teraz już podpierając się ścian, gdy wykończone ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Nagle jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal żyje i całe zmęczenie uderzyło w niego z podwójną siłą. Ale nadal szedł, ponieważ zawiódł. Głosy stały się wyraźniejsze, a korytarz zaczął wirować mu przed oczami, może to i lepiej, to miejsce jest dobre jak każde inne. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a słowa znienawidzone zanim je jeszcze usłyszał, dotarły do Jego uszu.  
-Król nie żyje. Niech żyje królowa!  
Merlin zapłakał.


End file.
